Latch
by Artemis225
Summary: Killian and Emma spend a moment together, thinking about their new found home. A small scene after the end of the third season finale. Lyrics of Latch by Sam Smith wovn into the story.


Killian felt elated. He had gotten his Swan back. His beautiful Swan. He just felt relieved to be able to see her, knowing that she was close enough to reach. He found he had the urge to touch her often. He just wanted to hold her hand or wrap his arms around her. He had felt lost without her the past year, and even more lost when he was trying to get her memories back. Her memories of him. He tried to keep his composure whenever he looked at her but a black look would return back.

"Hook," Emma called his name gently, bringing his attention back to her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine love," he replied, a slightly wistful look on his face, "Just thinking."

"Thinking about what," Emma asked, and for a split second he wanted to lie. To just tell her that he was thinking about his ship. But looking into her eyes, finally being able to hold her and kiss her whenever he wanted to and not be pushed away, he knew that he would tell her the truth.

"I was thinking about you," he replied, his voice soft as he spoke, "How much I had missed you."

"Oh," Emma said which shock on her face at his honesty. His face was so open that is surprised her. Sometimes it was difficult to get past his bravado that he wears, but the moment's like these always warmed her heart.

"Now that you're here," he went on, "Here with me. I won't ever let go of you."

"Killian," she began, question in her voice, "What are you trying to say?"

"I love you," he whispered back. It was so soft that Emma had barely heard it. But those words brought her joy and sadness all at the same.

"I don't know what to say," she replied, sadness now lacing her tone. She didn't love him back. She cared about him deeply, the first stirrings of love, but it wasn't love yet. She can't allow herself to love yet. She was still too messed up.

"I don't expect you to say anything love," he told her, a smile lifting his lips, "But now that I've got you in my space, I'm won't let go of you. No matter what, I will always be here for you. Even if you don't want me to be."

"Killian," she sighed and opened her mouth to speak again, but Killian cut her off.

"You've been through so much Emma," he said with such conviction in his voice it nearly brought tears to her eyes, "I don't want to rush you or make you feel uncomfortable around me. I don't want you to think I'm expecting you to feel the same way because I'm not. Just know that my heart is yours."

"Oh Killian," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. They were tears of happiness. He was such a wonderful man, such a beautifully kind-hearted man. She never would have believed that she could find such a thing. Someone so perfect for her.

"Dance with me darling," he said gently, pulling her too her feet from the table, a gentle song lifting into the air.

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down._

_You, you enchant me even when you're not around._

_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down._

_I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found._

"Who knew the Captain of the Jolly Roger knew how to dance," Emma joked, making Killian chuckled. It reverberated through out his body, making Emma smile sweetly.

"I have many talents," he replied, a lascivious grin on his face, "I'll have to make sure that I show them _all _to you one day."

"You're ruining the moment Hook," Emma said, a mischievous glint in her eye, "I'll walk away if you continue this up."

"Of course not love," he told her, the look on his face making her not so sure. She allowed herself to get carried away with the music, resting her head on his shoulder. A sigh escaped her lips as he brought his arms tighter around her, their hands clasped at his chest.

_I feel we're close enough._

_Could I lock in your love?_

_I feel we're close enough._

_Could I lock in your love?_

_Now I've got you in my space._

_I won't let go of you._

_Got you shackled in my embrace._

_I'm latching on to you._

"Thank you Killian," Emma's soft voice rose to his ears, as beautiful to him as the soft melody that was playing right now.

"For what darling?"

"For not pushing me," she said, her tone turning slightly tired, "For allowing me to come to everything on my own. For just being there for me."

"I want this to be real Emma," he replied, his voice full of seriousness, "I want you. All of you. I want your mind, you're body, " he smiled when she glared at him but continued on, "And you're heart. I can't have you if you're running away from me."

"Would you come after me," she asked, her tone hopeful. He cared for Neal deeply, but the damage he had done to this woman made Killian want to pummel him.

"I would," he told her matter-of-factly, "I would come after you even if you didn't want me to. I would follow you to the ends of the Earth if I had to."

_I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch._

_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch._

_How do you do it? You got me losing every breath._

_Why did you kiss me to make my heart beat out of my chest?_

Emma sighed in contentment as she rested her head on his shoulder once again. They gently swayed to the beat of the song, reminding her of Killian's words. She could see them in the song. She wondered what he had been like before everything that had happened to him. Before he lost his hand and before he became a pirate. He still had shadows in his eyes from his past that she would never be able to chase away. But they are what make up the man she cares for today, and she wouldn't want him any other way.

Killian finally felt at peace. After all of the running, then the hatred, he finally can be at home. Emma was his home. He never would have thought he would finally find home. After his brother died he felt so lost, the sea and the Jolly Roger being the closest thing to home he could get. Then when his darling Mila came he thought that he had finally found home but now with Emma he realized that he hadn't. He cared for Mila deeply, he would even say he loved her, but she was ripped from him before he could fully understand what he was feeling. But now with Emma he knew that he loved her. To the depths of his black heart he loved her.

_I feel we're close enough._

_Could I lock in your love?_

_I feel we're close enough._

_Could I lock in your love?_

"I never thought I would find this," Killian whispered softly, making Emma look up at him. Their hands were still grasped together, resting over his heart.

"Find what," Emma asked just as softly, not wanting to break the spell that had fallen over them.

"Home," he replied simply before sighing in contentment.

_Now I've got you in my space._

_I won't let go of you._

_Got you shackled in my embrace._

_I'm latching on to you._

_Now I've got you in my space._

_I won't let go of you._

_Got you shackled in my embrace._

_I'm latching on to you._

Emma felt the same way. She never would admit it, well, she probably won't admit it for a while, but she finally felt at home as well. She had her son, her parents, and now she had Killian. She didn't feel like a ship just floating on the sea, doing nothing and going nowhere. She finally had a purpose and people to come home to. They finally had found what they both had been looking for; home.

_I'm latching on to you._


End file.
